Rules
by ili.secretsr4me
Summary: after getting her heart broken, Bella becomes a one-night stand. All she has are rules that her brothers' girlfriends have given her. All human. Canon pairings. M for mild lemons and mild language. Find out if Bella can keep it togehter
1. Chapter 1

The seriousness in his dark green eyes scared me. It reminded me of his violent nature. It meant he was going to hurt someone… and I was the only one around. Only me.

He attempted to talk a few times, opening and closing his mouth, unsure. I just waited by our front door.

"Bella… I think we should take a break from each other…" He whispered, his voice showed no sign of wanting to leave me though. I watched the way his lips moved when they told me these words. I watched the way his eyes went completely black, he didn't want me.

It took longer than I thought to realize that he was breaking up with me. Once I did comprehend these unfamiliar words, pain shot through me.

My body started shaking, screaming for his hug that I knew would never come. The tears stung my eyes, threatening to spill over its protective barrier. My heart was pounding in my chest, and something was trying to tear it out, with really hot hands. My heart burns, my stomach turns, and Edward leaves through our front door. Through my front door.

He had placed his key in my hand, and took my bracelet in return. I hadn't even realized it, my body still swimming through the pain that was new and intense. I only realized it when I started gripping on the key so tightly, that my hand bled. Yet, that didn't hurt. My heart was crying. I was crying. And I had no one to catch these tears.

No one.

This was just a short little thing so you would know what's happening with Bella. I'll update ASAP. Probably tomorrow. Maybe later on today. Here's a little bit of next chapter;

_**Emmett… and more than likely everyone else.**_

_**Thanks for coming down to check up on me, but I'm going to try and cheer myself up. I'm a big girl. Tell Rose and Alice I'm sorry for ignoring them, and their rules. But everyone's gotta cope their own way.**_

_**And to my two loving big brothers, thank you for everything, and trying to be there for me even when I wouldn't let you.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Isabella.**_

Thanks for reading! Love you! Keep reading!


	2. cleaning up

**I was listening to Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park**

**And I Caught Myself by Paramore**

**Enjoy**

It had been a month since Edward had left me, and the pain hadn't faded in the least. It still hurt like hell, and there was a huge gap in my stomach and chest. That made it hard to breathe. That made it hard to live.

I hated the new me. I ignored my family, even my two brothers. I cried all the time, and that was weak and stupid. No girl should ever cry over a boy. We're so much better than them. So much stronger.

Ring Ring Ring! The shrill cry of my phone called for the fifth time before breakfast. Annoyed and finally fed up, I answered.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice hoarse. I cleared my throat and tried again.

"Oh my God. Bella?" Emmett's concerned voice asked. I nodded. "Bells?" He asked. Then I realized he couldn't see my nod.

"Yeah." My voice was desperate and was cracked.

"I'll be right there, Bells." Emmett said quickly and hung up before I could object. But I would.

I went into my bathroom and took a shower, ignoring how nasty my appearance looked. I slid on a tight button-up blue shirt with a black cami underneath. I left a few buttons undone. I slid on some nice underwear and a denim mini-skirt that I know Jasper's girlfriend would approve of. I let my hair stay down in its natural curls and put a pinch of mascara and eyeliner on. A quick look in the mirror, a short admiration of my clean up, and I grabbed my wallet and keys, leaving a note for Emmett and any company he planned on bringing.

_(Emmett's POV…_

_I walk up to my baby sister's house, Rosalie and the rest following me closely. Bella had ignored us for a whole month now, Alice explaining why. I hated her brother. The bastard can rot in hell. Go with Tanya, man-whore, just never expect to be accepted here again._

_The first thing I noticed was the absence of her car we had given her on Christmas- maybe the bastard took it with him and his shiny Volvo. What a gay car._

_I knew where she hid her spare key, so I picked it up from under the big rock- and only rock- and walked up to the door… But there was a letter addressed to me._

_It said:_

_**Emmett… and more than likely everyone else.**_

_**Thanks for coming down to check up on me, but I'm going to try and cheer myself up. I'm a big girl. Tell Rose and Alice I'm sorry for ignoring them, and their rules. But everyone's gotta cope their own way.**_

_**And to my two loving big brothers, thank you for everything, and trying to be there for me even when I wouldn't let you.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Isabella.**_

_I read over the note a few times, realizing how desperately wrong she sounded. She would've gotten mad at us. She would've signed it "Love, Baby Bells," This letter sounds like a freaking suicide letter!_

_What the hell does she mean by "rules"? Bella always listens to rules! Always! I know because I always made fun of her for it. I looked back at Alice and Rosie, who had managed to take the letter from me and read it. They were having those stupid silent-girl-to-girl talks. I waited impatiently._

"_Well?" I demanded, both Jasper and I waiting anxiously for an explanation. They looked up at us, worried. My heart was racing._

_My Baby Bells._

"_We think she's going out to a bar, or doing something stupid." Alice squeaked. She had begun to think of Bells as her sister. She was worried for her. Rose nodded in confirmation._

"_What the hell?!" Jasper roared. "A _bar_?!" Alice was afraid to answer him, her eyes reflected Edwards. Stupid twin brother. "Isabella Marie Swan! I'm going to hunt you down-"_

"_No! Are you crazy?" Rose demanded, slapping the back of Jasper's head. Is _she_?? What if Bella gets hurt? "If you pull her from wherever she's going, she'll never heal. But Bella probably is breaking rules that Alice and me gave her… But Bella's a smart girl, she won't let herself get hurt." Rosie assured me, not willing to touch me. I needed my baby Bella._

"_Yeah, Jazz… She- She just needs to heal. Let her. She'll just sob in your arms and never like guys again and never fall in love if you pull her back."_

"_Is that a threat or a promise?" I asked with roll of my eyes. Bella, never falling in love? That doesn't sound too bad to me. Alice rolled her eyes in response, the tension slowly melting._

"_Rosalie and I will explain why that's a bad thing, guys. Let's go over to my Mom's, Em." Alice grabbed my large hand in her tiny one and pulled me away from Bella's house. I listened obediently and we headed off to Esme's.)_

Back to Bella's POV

I was out my front door and in my shiny car in no time.

All I needed was a bar and some hot guy, and I'd be good for the night. My stomach growled loudly as I pulled up to a bar. And maybe I could throw in some food.

I entered the bar, confident and looking for a one-nighter. I knew I was breaking rules that Alice, Jasper's girlfriend, had given me. And ones that Emmett's girlfriend had approved of.

_Rule #3; never go into a bar alone._

_Rule #7; Have a phone on you at all times._

I didn't deflate though. I needed something meaningless and fun. Sex without any strings seemed like the answer. Let's just make sure one of these idiots has a condom.

I spotted a very cute guy by the bar, surrounded by a few beautiful girls.

_Rule #15; Never fall for the ones with girls hanging on his arms._

Perfect. That rule was for girls looking into serious relationships. He was gonna be in and out of bed. I could flirt it up, earn a drink and some fries, go to his place and be done with it.

A girl got up and left, leaving a spot open for me. I sat in the seat next to him, it was loud and dark in here, the body heat off the dancers polluted the air. And yet, I just felt more confident.

I faced him with a flirtashes grin, moving closer with unexpected confidence.

Apparently getting your heart broken was jus the way to be strong. He spotted me with his blue eyes and grinned.

I'm in.

"Hey, beautiful. Is your name as pretty as your face?"

_Rule #13; Ignore the guys with cheesy-_

I shook off that rule. I moved my body so he could see my chest.

"How 'bout you buy me a drink and then I'll tell you?" I asked, turning away from him and waiting for my drink. I was shocked by how natural this flirting thing came.

"Sure." He said eagerly, ignoring all other girls that drooled over him. Some girl muttered, "Slutty bitch," but I didn't care.

_Rule #26; never get into a bar fight… If you do- win._

_Rule #27; Don't worry about the bitches you beat._

He bought me a martini, and I drank it. I usually only had wine every once in a while, like at weddings, but this was an exception. I get the drink.

"I'm Bella."

"Mike." He says, wrapping his arm around my waist. And next I knew it; we were in my room, him pushing me onto my bed with his boner screaming for me. He climbs on top of me, pulling off our clothing. And I don't feel alone. Not anymore.

It was quick, meaningless, and just for one night.

I felt confidence. I felt stable. But he would be leaving tonight… So I guess I'm off to the bar again.

I fell asleep in the strangers' arms and the strange feeling of stability. If this is what would make the pain go away, I'm up for it.

**(A/N) I had to let you know what happened to Emmett… Cause I LOVE him! Any comments, complaints, help? IM me or leave it in the review. And I'm not pro at Lemon scenes… I'm only a kid. Thanks for reading, love you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Guy after guy for three months, waking up to someone new held me together. My fear of sleeping alone was quickly being taken care of.

Sex with these strangers wasn't like love. It wasn't love. Nothing like when I was with Edward. There wasn't that special togetherness that made me feel so at ease, and the need to get closer wasn't there. The unity of the action was gone, as well as any meaning. This is what I wanted, though, right? The nothingness. The in and out. The ability to shrug it off… I had chosen a new way of life that helped me keep together.

I grabbed my keys and wallet, ready to leave for the bar again.

I wasn't the mess I used to be. I slept around like a slut, but I didn't ignore my family when they called and became really close to Rose and Alice. I smiled a lot more and spent more time with people that aren't just trying to score an easy lay.

I pulled up to The Strip, the bouncer letting me in with a secretive smile. Yeah, I get in free now. Just took a trip to my room.

I sat in my usual seat in front of Sam. No, I haven't done anything with him, but we were really good friends. He talks to me about his crush, Emily, and how he's been stalking her since he was fifteen… He's twenty-three now.

"Hey, Bella." Sam says cheerily. I smile at him and ask for a beer.

"So it's busy tonight, huh, Sam?"

"Oh, yeah. It's insane." He chuckles with cute dimples, they remind me of Emmett.

"Need some help behind the-" I was going to offer my help but there was a commotion and yelling. My head snaps in that direction. Two boys were hollering at each other over a girl. I get out of my chair and head over to the boys, flashbacks of Jasper and Emmett fighting rolled across my eyes. This oughtta be easy.

"Hey! Break it up!" I bark. I hold onto one of the guys arms.

"She's my-"

"Shut up, asshole!" They look at me in surprise. Yeah, someone my size usually isn't that loud… imagine Alice. "If you wanna fight and make complete idiots of yourself, go ahead, but not in here. Or you can buy some pretty ladies a drink." I suggest. The steam slowly left everyone and the guys grinned and patted each other's back. I never got how boys solved things so easily. It kinda pissed me off.

They went to the bar.

"Hey, Bells, how'd ya do that?" Sam asks, putting his arm on my shoulder. I smile.

"My brothers fought all the time when I was younger. I had to learn how to break up fights. Coyote Ugly was my inspiration as a kid." I shrugged, feeling too cocky.

"Damn." He says with a whistle. Ha ha. Just like Jasper. "Want a job here?"

Really? Me? In a bar…? Why not?

"I'd love that, Sam!"

"Cool. You start-" Crash! He winces and looks at me innocently and pleadingly. I chuckle and ruffle his hair.

"Today?"

"Oh, psh, if that's what you want." I laugh and hop behind the counter. Yay! That was fun. I go to my first customer, a lady with red curls. She was crying on a blonde's shoulder. The blond looked at me with weird golden eyes.

"Why- Why- Why wo-ould he do this to me-e-e-e?" The red-head cried

_Rule #18; Help a fellow bitch in need._

"Hey, honey. What can I getcha?" I ask the red-head. Her pink eyes were puffy from crying, her make up was a mess.

"I can't drink." She chokes out. She sounded like a mess. She pointed to her stomach.

"You're pregnant?" I ask excitedly.

"I'ma abort it." She sniffles. I gasp.

"Why?"

"Hey, bartender." A guy calls me. I sigh.

"I'll be right back…?"

"Victoria."

"Victoria." I nod and go to the man who hollered my name.

"What can I do for you, hon.?" I ask. He had black hair and pale skin.

"Do you got any red wine?"

"Wine? At a bar? No! What about a beer?" I suggest. What a pansy. Wine?

"Fine." I do a fancy little spin with the beer bottle, lifting up his pissy attitude. He stares at me in awe. "Do that again."

"Sure, sweetie. Once you finish that beer, I'll do it for your next." I wink and take his money, walking back to Victoria. Sam was all over the place, helping everyone. I only felt a smidgen guilty. I had to help another bitch!

"Hey, I'm back. Why would you ever consider aborting your baby?" I ask. The bond glares at me and hovers around her friend protectively. Victoria tells her to chill.

"The father doesn't want it- or me."

'Screw that bastard." I say, cleaning out a glass and picking up the tip that was left. "You're too pretty for him."

"But he was The One!" She begins to bawl again. I look at her sadly. Boy, did I know that feeling to a T.

"If he were, Honey, he'd be here. He's just some guy that gave you an incredible gift and left both of you. He's missing out on an opportunity of a life time." I shrug as if it's no big deal. I pull out a shot glass and hand it to her blond friend. I do a little spin with the tequila and serve it to her. "It's on the house."

"Thanks." Blondie says bitterly, chugging the shot.

"Yo, B!" Bartender? I wasn't sure so I excused myself and went over to the other side of the bar and came up to a beautiful girl with blond hair. She had crystal blue eyes, but she didn't compare to Rose.

"What can I get you?" I ask with a smile.

"We'll have three shots each." She motions to her large group. The girl was wearing a tiara so I assumed it was her bacholorette party. I grab the shot glasses from under the counter with fancy spins for each one and get whoops from the group. I spin one bottle while I used the other to serve. Lots of tips were left for me. Apparently Jessie was getting married and had too many regrets, but the alcohol woke her up. The group left happy and giddy, and I went over to where Victoria was. They were gone and replaced with some boys.

But there was a napkin with writing.

_Hey, thanks. Jane and I would like to get together with you. Call me._

And her phone number.

I stuff it in my bra and help the boys that were trying to see who could drink the most without passing out or throwing up. I enjoyed this job. Everyone was nice, well most were, and I made a new friend. Cool.

Eric won, and had bought me about three shots with his earnings. I laughed at their amazement in my tricks. I got more tips than I thought possible. Who tips this much?

Sam told me I should head out after I began to slow down. I was tired.

I left, the liquor well held.

And tonight, I didn't leave home with any stranger for just one night. I was home alone. And I felt happy… Until I got into my pjs and in bed. Oh yeah, I was afraid of sleeping alone. Stupid, Bells.

I tossed in bed, waiting anxiously for sleep to come, but no matter how much I begged for sleep, my eyes couldn't even close. I sigh and look for my phone, checking the time. 10:31.

I grab my car keys, realizing I felt more in need of help than in need of protection…. That meant I was sleeping with Jasper. In my pjs I drive to Jasper's little apartment and sneak over his fence and into his small backyard. Ever since I was a kid I jumped fences and all that, so this was a breeze. I look through the glass sliding door to see Jasper sitting on the table, drinking some milk. I knock.

Jasper's reaction was laughable. He jumps so high that he was in midair for quite some time, and his head snaps at me, fear rushing through his crystal eyes. I give him an innocent wave with my fingers, trying to swallow the laughter.

He realizes it's me and comes open the door that separates us.

"Hi, brother." I say with twinkling innocence. I walk past him and get some Oreos. I felt like I was cheating on Emmett. I grab the drink he was drinking and drink some. 'Warm milk. Perfect."

"I really need to get you a key."

I laugh at his comment and sit on the chair he had been sitting on. "What you need is a higher fence." He ignores my comment with a roll of his eyes.

"So what's up, Bells? Why'd you come down? Not that I mind." He assured me.

"I can't sleep. And so I needed to sleep with one of my brothers." I take another sip of the warm milk. He sits on another chair and watches me.

"You seem happy today."

"Yup."

"Why?" Jasper's not one to pry… unless it comes to me.

"Cause I got a job."

"That's great! Where?" I blush.

"A bar." I say quietly, hoping he didn't hear.

"A what?" He asks, angry. I stand up quickly and kiss his cheek. I go into his room, him hot on my trail. I go under his blankets and shut my eyes tightly.

"Isabella Marie Swan, get your ass out from there."

"No." I say childishly.

"Bella…" He warns. I feel his weight shift the bed. I hang onto the blankets.

"Bella's not here at the moment- please leave a message after the beep. Beep." I say, giggling, and then Jasper jumps on me and starts tickling me. I laugh and squirm. Aaaaaah!

"Ok!" I manage to choke out. "I'll talk."

"Nah. I'm too tired." Jasper says, lying next to me on the bed. I glare at him but next to him, I felt safe and calm. So sleep pulls over.

_Rule #25: If you got one, your big brother will always watch out for you._

_(Emmett's POV!_

_I looked at Rosie as she was lying down, asleep. Her pretty blond hair lied gracefully over her pillow and her delicate mouth was slightly open. I could hear her breathing._

_That sound, it was my life. It meant she was still alive. I lived for that. And her beautiful laugh. And the twinkle in her eyes._

_When I first asked Rose out, she shot me down. Quite a few times._

_Flashback_

I was walking through the school halls, going to my second period. Here comes Rosalie Hale. The one girl who shot me down. I will make you mine.

"Hey, beautiful. Imagine what our kids would like." I say, wrapping my arms around her waist. She slaps me.

"We'll never workout, sweetie." She purrs. I want her.

"Oh yeah? Says who?"

"Says the kid in you pants. Believe it or not, I'm not an easy lay. Plus, I'm looking for the real thing. And according to your past relationships, you wouldn't know the meaning of that. I'll give you some credit though. You're cute, but you're very aware of it. Ta ta." She winks at me with a little wave. What the fuck just happened?

And then I felt a slap on the back of my head. I rub it and turn around to see my baby sister, her brown eyes flaring with anger. Uh oh. And I think Rosalie was watching this.

"What the hell, Emmett? It's my first week in high school and this is how I get greeted? To hear that my brother has absolutely no respect for women? All you want to do is get them in bed and that's it? Hell no!" I had been giving her signs to stop, and when she did, she was scaring me. "What, Emmett? What?"

"Not here." I whisper, embarrassed at this attention. I, captain of the football team and Junior, was getting scolded by a little girl who was half my size.

"Why? Cause you're so tough? No. Right here Emmett Barry Swan. What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." She barks. "Some guy brought me to his house just to have sex. I thought he loved me, but he only wanted to bang me."

"What?!" Her eyes glisten up, and she looks sad. "Who? Who's ass am I kicking?"

Bella sobers up. And she raises The Eyebrow. Oh. "No one's, but imagine someone's little sister getting their heart broken from someone like you." I sigh.

"You're right, Bells." I mumble.

"I know. Now you have to learn how to treat women properly. Treat them the way you'd want me to be treated."

"Ok, Bella."

"Promise?" She demands.

"I promise."

My so-called brother was laughing his ass off and I was about ready to kill him. I saw Rosalie who was watching me with a grin, and I wanted to keep that smile on her face. The rest of the crowd surrounding us was applauding and my sister took a bow with her face a bright red. The bastard who gets her better watch out. If he breaks her heart, I'll break their face.

End of flashback

_After a few months of being taught how to treat a lady, Bella instructed me how to ask them out. She was friends with Rose, so she didn't want her getting hurt, but I couldn't hurt her… I never could. We fought every once in a while, but I loved our make ups. I thought with a cocky grin._

_As I watched over my sleeping beauty, I knew exactly when and how I would propose._

_This angel deserves so much better, and could get any guy she wanted, but she picked me. Emmett. The fucking luckiest man in the world._

_And I would put a ring on her finger. Soon.)_

**Yup, cause we sure as hell need Emmett's opinion! Yay! I smell a wedding! Thanks for reading! Love ya! O! and review! I love reviews! **

**~ili**


End file.
